No
by Authoress of Evil
Summary: DP Angst Day Submission: A story told in parallels. The legend begins... and it ends. No pairings. T for safety. Probably more of a K , but better safe than sorry.


A/N: In celebration of Danny Phantom Angst Day.

**It is written in parallels. In _italics_ is when Danny become Danny Phantom, in **regular **is... well, you can figure it out.**

**Long story short, Danny's parents made a little... um... deliberate mistake? Yeah, that's it! I had one thing planned, but when I factored in the rest of the characters, things changed. Just for the record, the flashbacks are going on in Sam and Tucker's mind. That's what they're talking about in the first few lines. Then it warped into something else.**

**Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**No.**

"_Come on, Danny! Just look around in the portal. What's going to happen?" Sam urged._

"I didn't-" she gasped.

"_My parents are going to kill me, that's what!" Danny exclaimed._

"You had no idea," she whispered.

"_Danny, Danny, Danny," Tucker sighed, tutting softly. "Stop making excuses. If you are simply too chicken to go into something that was never going to work in the first place, you should have just told us. We can accept it, just like the rest of the school will."_

"Why? Why did we make him do it?" Tucker moaned, falling to his knees.

"_Fine. Be that way," Danny growled, throwing on the white and black hazmat suit his parents had gotten for him if he ever decided that his parents were not certifiably insane._ _"There, I'm inside. Happy?"_ _he asked._

"_Very," Sam and Tucker responded in unison._

"This… this can't be happening!" Sam screamed, throwing herself down next to him.

_He spotted something… out of place from the corner of his eye. "Hey, what's that?" he murmured. "An on button? Really? My parents added an on button?"_

"Danny?" Jazz gasped, spotting the tortured teens. "Mom, Dad, what did you do?" she requested frightfully, staring open mouthed at her parents before dashing over to her brother.

"_Danny, maybe you shouldn't-" Sam started to warn, but it was already too late._

"Sam? Tuck? Jazz?" Danny breathed weakly. "What happened?"

_There was a flash of light…_

He reverted to human form; his parents finally realizing what they had done.

…_a scream of pain…_

"Danny?" Maddie gasped.

…_two voices shouted in surprise…_

"Phantom… Fenton…" Jack finished in horror, putting two and two together. "Danny... Oh, God…"

…_for where Danny had been not a moment previous, there was a white haired, green eyed ghost that bore a remarkable resemblance to the boy._

"We- but- this- Danny?!?" Maddie stammered, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

_He caught his reflection in the reflective surface before his friends could do anything._

"I- I feel so-" Danny murmured, red with green flecked blood leaking out of the side of his mouth.

"_What the-?" he asked, looking over at his friends with wide eyes._

"Shh, don't talk," Jazz urged, lifting his head onto her lap.

"_Danny… is that… you?" Tucker asked cautiously._

"We always knew it would end badly, guys," he whispered, despite Jazz's soft protests.

_The ghost nodded, looking at his hands. "Am I… dead?" he asked solemnly._

"You aren't going to die, Danny. You can't!" Sam cried.

_Sam couldn't talk, and Tucker wasn't in any better condition._

"Danny!" Maddie gasped again, eyes blinking rapidly as the truth registered in her mind.

_Suddenly, Danny swayed and collapsed, two rings of light traveling up his body._

"NO!" she screamed as she finally snapped out of her daze.

_Just as Danny Fenton had become Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom became Danny Fenton._

She kneeled next to her son, sobbing and repeating the same two words over and over again.

_That day a legacy had started._

"I'm sorry," she cried trying to figure out how to do something, anything to save her child.

_This day, however…_

"Mom," he whispered sadly.

…_this fateful day, only two years after his ghost side came into being…_

"Mom, it's okay," he soothed.

…_this day…_

"It'll all…

_...the legend…_

"…be okay."

…_ended._

"No, it won't," she sobbed into her son's chest as he exhaled one last time, shocking blue eyes staring unseeingly at the stars.

"_No."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, that was a weird one. I feel like a really bad person right now. The only Danny Phantom fics I've written include him dying. How lovely. Now, in order to make it up to him, I'm going to have to write some fluff. Well, have a nice Angst Day! Wow, that was a very contradictory statement...


End file.
